


可爱论（ABO）

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha Piko, Alpha笺, Alpha茄, Beta骸音, M/M, Omega冰, Omega马
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 一篇长长的欢脱的茄冰ABO





	1. 任务

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇长长的欢脱的茄冰ABO

下课铃响，快昏睡一上午的神威乐步立刻垂死病中惊坐起，抓了书包一个箭步冲出课堂heading食堂，神挡杀神过人无数，冲进大门时不忘“好心地”把玻璃门顺手带上导致后面那个一路试图超过他的碍眼家伙重重撞上玻璃门板，终于站到了最短一排的一个长着呆毛的柔顺红发人后面，安定优雅地从食堂阿姨手中接过午餐顺便买走了最后一瓶热牛奶。

整套动作衔接流畅行云流水一气呵成。扣去犯规分，平均成绩9.8依然位列全系第一，perfect。

对选手本人来说，这仅仅是作为一个地理位置距离食堂最远又超爱牛奶的法学院学生中午抢饭的基本素质。

端着盘子寻找着好的位置，神威瞥见了那个被自己用门KO掉的倒霉蛋，原来是同系的仁兄。即使被门乎了一下动作也没降慢，此时已刷好卡了，端着没牛奶的午餐四处张望，蓝色短发有点乱，额头和鼻尖还有撞门的红痕。

嘛，有点抱歉毁了你的可爱小脸蛋，不过也怪你挡路在先，本是同班生相煎何太急。而且识时务者为俊杰，较劲之前也不看看对手是谁——堂堂乐步·神（级闪电Alpha）威大人。

神威怜悯地最后瞥了他一眼，转身舒舒服服坐下来掏出手机，吃东西顺便联系一下组织。

没错神威才不是什么很傻很天真的大一新生，而是作为一名新毕业的训练优良的安全局秘密特工Alpha，派到一所ABO混招的院校，执行秘密任务——搞怀孕一只Omega。

不不不才没有那么低俗！用领导的话说，是执行中央传达的重要任务。因为作为一个近年人口增长率持续不理想的山区小国家，“多生孩子少种树”第一个x年计划已经启动。所以，今年很多军校出身新上岗的优秀Alpha，由有关部门伪装成大学生，混入各大高校，在指定的血统纯正的Omega毕业前，与TA生育出优良后代，秘密交给国家。自然，此后会从国家那里得到一笔补贴，毕业后二人可以选择结婚，可以选择免费擦掉记忆和标记标记换人，可以继续读书，也可以让政府解决工作，简直一举多得完美N赢。只不过怕刺激到社会上的一些O权主义者，此计划只由层层选拔的Alpha执行，并且对涉事Omega终身保密。

此刻神威含着勺子，聚精会神查阅自己的上司上午发来的消息。

“00213:你要搞怀孕的Omega信息见附件，请查收。”

神威差不点被勺子噎死。心里腹诽着头儿直白用词简单粗暴的说话方式的同时，点开了附件的文档。

所以……正如您所见，上文旁白了那么一大段并没有卵用，特工00213神威乐步来到这里的任务，没错就TM是搞怀孕一只Omega……只字不差。

年龄，性别，身高，学院专业……一项一项飞速浏览过去，神威迫不及待直接拉到了最下方的图片，上帝保佑是个长得顺眼的——

什么，那个红发呆毛？！

神威愣了一秒，随即拉回去，确认了一下专业：跟自己同班，没错。

勺子和心同时咣当一声掉下，瞬间一股细思极恐的凉意从脚底涌上。

——如果没记错，他打饭是排在自己前面的来着，这么说今天的院系第一已经不是自己，而是由这个跑起来可谓超光速的、还是Omega的恐怖异类轻松摘下！

Omg这不科学！

神威咽了口唾液，手冒冷汗地飞速给上司回信：

\- 老大，这个人我真接不了，申请换人。

过了漫长的数分钟后，总算来了回复。

\- 正好，有个同事嫌他的Omega太强了也要换，给你他的。附件查收一下。

等等，换了个更强的吗？！

神威差不点哭出声，抱着必死的决心深吸一口气，鼓足了勇气悲愤点开——

咦，你就是那个把我同事吓尿的“更强的”？！噗，又见面了真荣幸啊笨蛋撞门蓝毛，原来你是Omega啊！小可爱，落到我手里了喽，以后请多指教喔！

好歹忍住笑回复领导一个“Challenge accepted”，神威揣起手机站起来，拈起桌上的牛奶，满满自信地扫视起了食堂，寻找着那个搞笑蓝毛的身影。

——既然你终要被我搞定，不如发扬绅士风度，牛奶让给你了，道个歉顺便认识（培养）一下（好感度）吧？嗯，资料上你好像叫什么来着，风雅Kaito？

“对不起，”待那个蓝色的头抬起来时，神威已装成沉痛忏悔的样子，对上了对方澄澈明亮的水蓝眸子：

“不小心碰了玻璃门，有伤到吗？这瓶给你吧，不知是否可以稍微表达我的歉意……非常对不起。”

“嗯？”对方似乎被突然的陌生好意弄懵了，过了一会儿才似乎忆起是啥事，脸开始有点发红，露出一个略带羞涩的笑容：

“没关系啦，牛奶你拿着，也是我自己不小心。”

神威盯着他看了半天没接话。

天哪！Omega、这这这种生物……实在有点好看……也好骗啊啊！果然是自己四年军校读傻了，都没机会近距离接触Omega！那脸那眼神那皮肤！超正点好吗！即使现在Omega都吃抑制药物，和Beta一样感受不到信息素，但光是那脸那眼神那皮肤……！

神威思路混乱智商归零失语发作之时，一个小心翼翼的声音打破了诡异的僵局：

“前辈，这是……？”

“唔，是新朋友啦，勇马酱。”Kaito赶快从迷茫中恢复过来圆着场，挥挥手示意勇马放下饮料入座，抬头望向神威：“要一起坐过来吃吗？”

哇塞居然直接邀请了！好热情！

“好——”欢欣雀跃说了半个字一抬头：“——对不起！！！”

我的妈妈呀！居然是那位红发怪物！好险差点说错话！你居然是Kaito的朋友，还叫他“前辈”！真是冤家路窄，啊呸呸呸是在下挡您的路不对！

双手将牛奶放到Kaito托盘上，神威对着勇马连连九十度鞠躬：

“非常抱歉，冒犯了您的前辈，请立刻收下这个，祝二位用餐愉快，再再再见！”

话毕不顾对方一脸惊诧迷茫，脚底抹油拔脚就逃。

扒完饭回寝室，神威感觉自己腿都是软的，赶紧掏手机舔了几遍Kaito的照片们压压惊。

呜呜……什么角度都好看，这家伙的确长相甜甜的惹人疼呢，可惜今天身边跟着一个战斗变种人。噢……差点忘了，他也是名单上的Omega来着，难怪两人整天混一起，说不定是室友兼闺蜜！脑内天马行空地开着不着边际的洞，神威调出了红发Omega的照片库。嗯，全名叫山叶勇马，年龄比Kaito小一点。刚才光顾着妖魔化他，都没怎么注意其它。现在照片上看一点也不吓人嘛，一头山茶花色的柔软头发，在脑后低低拢起，扎了个小碎马尾露出后颈，眉眼——如果说Kaito是毫无攻击性的温顺的好看，这位则可称得上是一种近乎无情的美了。忆起声音，似乎也无端带上了美人特有的拒人千里感，他会是谁的target呢？

不管不管，漂亮的我不要，我只要小可爱就够了。

神威咬着手指头，全然不觉自己一副多年没见过Omega（事实就是）的痴汉脸，出神地反复端详着关在屏幕里的Kaito，内心已不知不觉用这个死蠢肉麻的名字称呼起他。

——然后为这个名字后悔了全文。

“嗨。”第二天中午，神威精神抖擞神清气爽，端着盘子大大方方跑去了那一红一蓝的二人桌，顺便在每人面前放了一只苹果——三俗搭讪方式。

“谢谢，睡的好吗？”Kaito暖融融地笑着打招呼。而对面的勇马冷着一张零下三度的脸，看看苹果又看看神威，睫毛颤颤没发话。

神威有点怕他，便不去理会，直接不要脸坐到自己的小可爱身边：

“睡得超好呢，感谢关心喔小可爱。”

嘛，果然还是小可爱温柔可爱！

“……小可爱？”对面的勇马刚拿起苹果，闻言停下来，眉间微蹙看向神威。

糟糟糟了，我刚才说出来了吗！

神威被那眼神看得毛都竖了起来，就差条件反射土下座——都是我嘴贱惹的祸，大人大量求放过，总之请不要用那种看傻B的眼神看着我——

“勇马酱，头发碰到牛奶了喔。”Kaito似乎毫未发觉眼前二人的低气压，微笑着欠身伸手，帮他撩起了一丝未能扎起而垂落耳际的纤细鬓发。

后者对神威的怀疑总算被突如其来的前辈关爱杀导致的微微害羞打破。

神威表面淡定，内心长舒一口气泪流满面，此刻除了默嚎几句小可爱好可爱，还有什么别的方式表达认为小可爱好可爱的心情吗！

总之……就算被勇马当成个傻B，神威也不在乎了。反正现在的自己这一见小可爱就智商归零的德性……基本就是个24K纯傻B。


	2. 闹鬼

总之战况还是喜人的，至少自己（方式生硬地）打入了这两只萌萌的小Omega内部，将二人组强行变成了三人组……就是读书有点无聊，很多都是四年前学过的内容。

晚间仅剩三人的自习室，神威乐步叼着牛奶吸管百无聊赖打手游，无奈地陪着班长兼大学霸山叶同学，和学习委员兼二学霸风雅同学读书写作业。

追人果然大部分时间都是在无聊中打发……这时候如果发生点什么有趣的事就好了啊……神明啊。神威将空牛奶盒一推，趴桌上抓着自己头发开始祈求天道地道神道邪道。

教室静静的，时间像虫子一样爬。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”走廊里传来尖叫和狂奔，随即教室门突然撞开，同班女生IA和结月衣着不整头发凌乱冲进来，脸上神情大骇。

“怎么了！”勇马和Kaito同时站起来。

“班、班长！有鬼，有鬼啊！厕所里、抓着我们，差不点逃不出来了，啊啊啊啊啊！”IA语无伦次地瘫在讲台边，结月直接坐地上哭了起来。

啊？！灵、灵验了呢……

神威站在最后一脸呆滞，脑子里只剩这一反应。

“别怕，先送你们回去，然后我们去看看。”Kaito说着过去，同时征询的目光看向勇马，后者点头表示同意。

“前辈，你说高校厕所闹鬼的传闻，的确有其真实依据吗？”

“不知道，我倒是挺说过别的学校里发生过厕所恶作剧什么的。”

送走了两个女生，三人走在昏暗的法学院走廊里，尽头已传来洗手间的微光和若有若无的滴水声。

“那个……二位。”快走到时，心里七上八下万马奔腾的神威乐步终于小声开了口：

“那个……不想直接报警吗？”

“可，总要确认一下嘛，万一是她们胆小看错了呢，警察可是很忙的。”

“有鬼也就算了，可万一有歹徒……”

“那也得先看看吧。”

神威内心几乎是崩溃的，差不点喊出来“可你们是Omega啊对自身安全没自觉吗而且我虽然不怕坏人但真的很怕鬼你们造吗”的全部真相，当然硬生生憋回去后，只能眼泪往肚里吞，硬着头皮跟着两个小萌物夜闯女厕所。

厕所乍一看无甚异常，空无一人，就是灯坏了几个，显得有点幽暗阴森。神威躲在Kaito和勇马后面，一个一个地检查隔间，疑神疑鬼全身紧张准备一有不对马上光速撤。

混合高效的厕所和宿舍均按第一性别（男女）分，第二性别（ABO）由学生自己选择公开或隐藏。当然基本没有人公开。所以神威跟着两个O在女厕所里干探鬼勾当时心里满满地觉得这三人组本身已是可疑又变态。

“前辈，看这里。”

听到勇马突然开口说话时神威差不点鬼叫一声撒丫子跑——虽然勇马也没跟他说话。

Kaito还真有点“前辈”的模样，淡定蹲下来，看地上淡淡的红褐色痕迹，和几个爬来爬去的小虫子。

“是血迹吗？”Kaito开口。

神威抱头：“呜哇不要吓人！”

“安静。”白了他一眼，勇马蹲下去试图从下面窥视印记延伸出来的隔间。

那间们是关着的，但从下面能看到里面一缝隙的空间。

勇马直起身，表情迷惑：“只有马桶，没有人……但总觉得哪里怪怪的？”

Kaito闻言也蹲下去，才看了半眼就猛起身，一把推开勇马，边往回推边焦急用口型示意：

“走。”

“前辈你后面！！！”

没等Kaito反应，下一秒隔间门突然嘎吱弹开，一只比例奇怪的手猛伸出来，狠狠抓住了Kaito脖子。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

惨叫是神威发出的，随即本能抓了离自己最近的勇马的领子，反射性地要以百米冲刺的速度逃命。

“放开我。”勇马敏捷地一脚踹翻神威，扭身一箭步上前，右手小刀已出鞘，沉着地直指痛苦挣扎的Kaito：“什么人，出来。”

“那不是人是鬼啊啊啊啊……啊？”

神威的嚎叫在看到一个扎着橘色双马尾，刘海长长衣着暴露的的女孩子现身时戛然而止。

如果不是鬼，伦家就不怕了呢，而且还是个可爱超短裙的妹子……啊啊啊你到底是人是鬼！

女孩子抬起头，露出一张满是血污和藤壶的可怕的脸。嘴角勾起一丝扭曲的笑，松手放了Kaito。

“我还以为是女生呢，居然是几个变态男人，没意思。”

Kaito捂着脖子喘着气，回头看：“骸音？”

“今天不是万圣节，不需要你cosplay。”勇马收了刀，皱着眉。

——说我们变态，怎么看也是妹子你更变态吧。

神威心里嘀咕着，见不是鬼，也胆子大了，从地上爬起来。

骸音收起笑容，一副无所谓的样子：“正好，吓吓女生也腻了。比起她们你们男人才更该死，我前两天又被当众掀裙子了，Beta穿着暴露点长得漂亮点就活该被猥亵？像个Omega？”

神威瞅瞅旁边的两个真·Omega，皱眉想阻止，但张开口想到自己的身份不便搅这烂摊子，最终还是生生咽了。

“大学好点了呢，高中才是噩梦，你们知道被他们边嚷着'这么漂亮就是O吧别装了'边堵到厕所里扒光下身是什么体验吗？而且那时的我无法反抗，力量的差距太悬殊。他们还爱看我流血，像这样。”话毕手中多了个红褐色的瓶子，翻手洒到自己白得晃眼的的大腿。

身边传来一声小声的呻吟。神威猛看向勇马，后者退后一步抓着胸口，脸色反常惨白。

“你晕血？”神威低低问，伸手扶住他背。

另一边，骸音似乎很享受别人陷入恐惧的感觉，不打算停下。

“后来我迷上了人体改造哦，看我的右手，动过刀子，抓脖子很有力喔！右眼也是，能看到更多的东西呢。这样我是不是更强，更漂亮了？”说罢轻轻的，真的是轻轻的拍了拍Kaito的肩膀，后者一个趔趄。

“来让我们较量一下，看谁会赢吧？你们若能成功把他从我手里抢下来，我就认输走人。”

说罢狂笑着猛地又抓起了Kaito脖子，后者发出一声嘶哑的痛呼。

“你！！！”勇马喊出声，扶着额角稳了稳身体要扑过去。

“别过来！她力气太恐怖！”Kaito扒着脖子上的手，喊。

勇马已经冲出来了，神威比他更快，一把抓住后腰衣服，将人狠狠拉回手臂里锁紧：

“你退后，我去。”

“不行！”勇马疯了一样挣扎：“谁动他，我跟谁拼！”

“我代你救他，OK？你这状态后面呆着去。”神威烦躁地低声斥。

“你瞧不起谁，你算老几！”

神威求助地看向Kaito，后者快被掐得喘不上气，但仍努力摇头示意不要放勇马来硬碰硬。

但手里这Omega实在像中了邪一样，虽然晕乎乎的，但挣扎的力道大得惊人。明明自己一个Alpha就能解决的事，被他这样一折腾，反倒互相消耗体力。

Kaito看样子已经痛得发不出声音了。

不行！神威突然猛然想到什么，不顾一切大力扒开手里乱扭的Omega衣领露出后颈，对着那里狠狠地咬下去。

直到身下的人老实了，神威操起地上的刀，三步并作两步上前对着骸音右手一抛接着飞起一脚。

Kaito被推了出去，跌跌撞撞跌到一个怀抱里，捂着脖子剧烈喘气。

“没事吧？”神威顺势搂紧了他。

远处的骸音慢慢艰难地从地上爬了起来，一脸惊诧：

“你们……一个是Omega，一个是Alpha？”用难以置信的神情转向神威：“刚才你标记了他？”

Kaito缓过来了，也用同样的震惊神情望向神威。

“咳咳，这个……”神威只被那四杆目光注视得头痛。话说勇马本来就是分配给他的Omega吧？而且咬一下只是临时标记，之后会自动消失。但麻烦的是：经这一咬，性别全暴露了，这事后怎么解释……

“呵呵，”骸音暧昧地笑了起来：“抱歉，无意打扰你和小美人。Omega的身体应该比Beta更麻烦吧？好我愿赌服输，以后不会再找你们麻烦了。”

“等等。”骸音转身时，Kaito挣开神威站起来：“答应我，以后也别找其他人的麻烦。”

“嗯，我为什么听你的？小电灯泡？”

神威一脸黑线，什么小电灯泡！

“因为，我有个妹妹，长得很像你，很漂亮，扎着双马尾。她在我心中就像天使一样。所以你看……我每次看到你，就像看到了妹妹一样。”

骸音狐疑地看过来。

Kaito仍然不屈不挠，真诚地伸开双臂向着她站立的方向走去：“你很漂亮，很可爱，我希望你也像天使一样，在我心中永远干净纯白善良。你一定是这样的吧……”

骸音连连后退，尖叫出来：“骗人，都是假的。你们从来只有讨厌我恶心我，你敢靠近我吗！别过来——”

没等说完，已经被Kaito紧紧拉住了改造后的右手，接着以一种不容抗拒的姿势，被送到唇边轻轻亲吻了，动作温柔而深情，像是丝毫不在乎上面的手术刀疤和血污。

骸音不挣扎了，直愣愣地任他去，表情失落忧伤，像是要哭了一样。

神威站在三尺开外，叹口气以手遮脸。小可爱，对不起光看她那装扮我都要吐了，你是怎么下得去口的？以及……泡妹子怎么看你都比我有一套啊！我还敢泡你吗，说不定没等得手，就反被你泡了！

小可爱……好可怕！！！

=====

\- 听说你咬了那个红头发Omega？！

\- 老大，对不起，我也不想咬，但真是被逼无奈……

\- GJ！你一个人能搞定俩不？给你记双份功。

\- 额……老大，我若跟这两人搞三角关系，最终肯定是他俩红蓝出cp，我被踢出局……

\- 喔，真遗憾。那你保重，希望笺君不会发现你。

\- 等等，笺君是谁！

\- 跟你换Omega的那个同行。

\- 啊啊啊追勇马的Alpha？！等等千万务必别让他认识我！我还想活到跟Kaito结婚呐，老大！


	3. 没吃药

“你知道吗，都过去三周了！勇马依旧不理我。这事怪我咯？”

“我就知道我俩从第一眼见面就八字不合。”

“意外标记了他非常抱歉。但我能比他好过？！”

“他有受标记后吃的药，我呢？！没有针对Alpha的药物啊！总打镇静剂又担心毁智商变傻B！”

“每天身体想艹他，但心理是拒绝的！这种跟狗互日的感觉你懂吗！”

神威乐步窝在自己床上，脸上生无可恋，手下噼里啪啦，毁灭性地飞速敲击键盘，跟对床的八卦Beta室友冰山清辉在WhatsApple上吐着无口德无下限的槽。

当然不同时忘私敲敲Kaito小可爱，放点什么“几点睡呀”，“睡前喝个热牛奶喔”之类的暖气撩撩骚。

咦冰山这货怎么还不回复，看视频去了？

再来一条：

“本王只想艹小可爱喔！”

咦还没回。

等等！

发错框了？！刚才的话全发给了——备注是“小可爱”的这位啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

我的纯洁的美好的乖巧的我一直卯足了劲装君子讨好的Kaito啊啊啊啊啊！

都、搞、砸、了！

在床上看视频的冰山清辉只听室友一声凄厉的鬼哭狼嚎，咚地一声跳下床去，嗖地冲出门不见踪迹。

十分钟后，Kaito刚打开寝室门，就被面前像个武士一样背着刀土下座的怪人吓一跳。

“对不起，想必您也是知道，A之间的说话方式向来无节操……所以要杀要剐随您便，只求不要和在下绝交！”

一股脑背完检讨，神威浑身紧绷着不敢抬头，直到那双脚定了一会儿，平静地往回去了：“请进吧，门带好。”

咦！自己是Alpha的事被知道后，每次Kaito都是无比防备地将门开一条小缝，现在怎么直接让进了，这么热情？！

“真的……可以进？”

“以前不可以，但刚才知道你的目标不是勇马，也就没必要防了。”

天哪理解力超棒！瞬间去糟取精，提取了我错框内容的重要中心思想！我真欣慰——等等！

“那、那你知道我的目标是谁吗？是说，你知道我说的小可爱是……”

“我。”

Bingo我就知道你聪明！等等为什么勇马需要防你不需要防！

迷之沉默。

“Kaito，说了那样的话，对不起。”关了门后好久，神威转向他，认真地低声认错。

“没事，说过更过分的话调戏我们的也有。”Kaito表情看不出任何波澜，平静地望过来：“你还算不错的，至少……让我明白了你的处境。所以我在想，这事有必要跟你讲了。”

“嗯？”神威一头雾水。

Kaito挥挥手，掀起帘子看了一眼勇马，确认睡了，才转向神威轻声：

“情况很不好。”又深吸一口气，神色凝重：“三周了，跟你完全一样，每天都很想要，吃专用的药也无效。晚上更甚，现在只能靠安眠药物。我今天才知道你也是这样，不好过吧，一定很煎熬。”

神威的惊讶得说不出话。

Kaito摩挲着勇马的被角，轻叹口气：

“所以他不是不理你，是怕你。这种情况下，谁知道你哪天会本能发作来侵犯他？他也一样，一想象跟你做爱就想死啊。”

嗯，最后一句话好欣慰也好心塞，真是奇妙的的双重体验呢。

“唉我真是无能为力了。”Kaito朝神威疲惫地笑笑，从自己桌上摸出一个小瓶子，倒倒，空的。随手扔了走到勇马桌前翻出来一瓶相同的，拣两片吃掉：“抑制剂都忙得忘了买。麻烦死了，我有时真TM想一死了之，下辈子做什么都好，就别当Omega。”

天哪，小可爱居然也会说出这么不可爱的话！

但神威此刻无暇吐槽，只觉无比心疼怜爱，伸出手去将他揽过来靠在自己肩头，安抚地拍着：“需要帮忙的话，我随时乐意。听话别自己硬扛，好吗？”

然而Kaito不领情，只无所谓地盯着地面耸耸肩：“反正你对我的善意也不是无偿的，最终还是要拿身体来还，不是吗。”

“不不不不绝不是这样！跟室友聊天扯淡的那些话就是放P快忘掉啊！！！”

Kaito仍沉浸在自己的思路中，突然想到什么一般抬头：“话说你怎么知道我们俩是Omega，长得很小很可爱的就差不多是了吗？”

“这这这这也绝对没有！叫你小可爱只是因为太喜欢你，昵称啊昵称！”

神威恨不得穿回去一拳灭掉当初那个没心没肺取出“小可爱”一名的自己。

Kaito并没有应，只是慢慢地，浑身不自在地活动了一下四肢。

渐渐，神威也感觉到哪里不对劲。

Kaito身上散发出来并且愈演愈烈的，分明是自己接受培训时老师介绍的，Omega发情时特有的……

“等等你不是吃了抑制剂吗？”神威被这味道弄得血脉上涌，猛地狠钳住Kaito肩膀。

“对、对啊！你看见我吃了！我也不知道……”Kaito同样惊慌失措语无伦次。

“跟我来。”神威不再耽搁，一把抓住Kaito胳膊，趁他没被其他Alpha探测到之前，拉着人就飞奔出了寝室门。

有些宿舍负一楼，设有专门的私密小隔间，专门给发情的A和O应急避难。

神威拉着他一路狂奔到最近的，太好了，此时所有房间都空空没什么人。所以赶快躲起来——

可就在此时，Kaito突然猛地挣脱了神威的手，退后几步到墙角，眼神极度惊恐。

神威不解地瞪着他，继而下一秒突然反应了过来。

这里是藏身之所，也可用作……行事之处。难怪Kaito要担心来这里是否会被做什么。等等，如果他现在就地强迫发情的Kaito跟自己做……

——那任务就完成了。

那一秒，作为特工最初的使命似乎瞬间重新注入了血液。神威周身发热，眼神饥渴，心中迸出逼近目标的兴奋和激动。只要上前去捉住这只毫无还手之力的Omega，拖到旁边的房间里，不用太麻烦，强奸就可以。自己不辱使命，国家优生优育，Omega会被立即送到专门机构接受照顾，事后消除一切关于受孕和生育的记忆，完全法律允许，政策鼓励。自己从此自由，再也不用伪装成大学生陪这帮小朋友过家家酒。

机不可失。那么，就趁现在……

Kaito被粗暴地整个人提起来时，虽然极力控制但还是哭了，不仅是身体的难过，还有那种来自于内心深处的恐惧、无助和自我厌恶，以至于被打横抱起来扔到床上狠狠关上门的时候，都晕头转向没反应过来。

“给你买药，很快回来。”

那个声音在关门前如是说。

神威乐步你个傻B，傻B中的VIP。

呼吸急促地匆匆走出楼道，VIPSB恨不得扇自己两个耳光。

既然已经用脚做了决定，就只能咬牙执行，即使出现最坏的结果——比如这蓝毛小妖怪发完情对自己说其实我对你根本没感情——也甘心承受风险绝不后悔自己的决定。神威乐步咬牙切齿穿梭在药店的货架间用最短时间抓出需要的药，结账时突然想到什么，又急步返回去多抓了几种。

在回去找Kaito之前，神威去了一趟他们宿舍，将勇马桌上的药品一股脑全倒进垃圾桶，堆上自己刚买好的。

勇马吃了无效，Kaito刚才吃了也无效。肯定有人动了手脚。而这个人最有可能是——回头再问吧，先把要紧的解决了再说。

近一小时后，空旷的操场中央，神威一副没骨头的样子大字型瘫在草地上看着星空发呆，旁边恢复正常的Kaito坐着，聚精会神地用小勺子一点一点戳着冰淇淋盒子。

“舒服了吗？身体。”

“嗯，多亏了神威君，有你在真是太好了呢。”

“……神威君？怎么了，在哭啊？”

“没，就是感觉有什么东西，一旦错过就一去不复返了。”

“那，会后悔吗？”

“你补偿我一下就不后悔了哦。”

“……嗯？”

神威一骨碌坐起来胡乱抹抹眼泪，对着Kaito，指指自己的脸颊闭上眼睛。

当那个Omega柔软微凉甜丝丝的唇瓣贴过来时，心头的一切烦恼、疲惫和不甘，似乎都已不再重要。那种触感太过于甜美温柔，像一个充满微光的绮丽梦境。那个国度里，没有Alpha学校里修罗般的竞争，没有工作场弱肉强食的欺凌，只有多年来从未有人给予过的温暖和安全。以至于快结束时，神威才意识到对方竟是直接亲吻了自己嘴唇，遂不甘于它的短暂，把人拉过来追逐索要，把他压在草地上，让他坐在自己腿上，枕在他腿上，让他趴在自己身上——像是在秘密花园发现了宝藏一样，在浓重夜色中，和心爱的人在药物的掩护下不带性欲地亲密接吻。单纯清澈却魅力非凡，令人心驰神往，迷醉其中，贪恋流连，不愿苏醒。

=====

\- 什么？！居然是上头的人下令换掉了一些O的药，这是想快进吗，老大！

\- 组织看你们辛苦，给你们降低难度嘛！对于红毛O这种身手好，性格又傲的，不加料很难搞！除了被你咬了一口外，其他试图接近他的A都快给气死了！

\- 虽然我也快被他给气死，但真是感谢组织大恩大德。要不要我顺便帮组织监视他？

\- 你何时觉悟这么高！

\- 好，如果我看到他被迫跟了不喜欢的人，我跟组织没完喔！

\- 啥？！


	4. 犯规

勇马在换药后，起了效果，不再受标记的折磨，人看上去精神了许多。又过一周后标记悄无声息消失。神威终于又得以继续坐回到俩人桌前，聊天扯淡侃大山。

虽然觉得勇马看自己眼神依然没正常到哪去，神威也习惯了。反正跟这货，从一开始的我怕他，到他怕我，到现在的互相怕，见面自动隔开一米保持距离，也算是某种意义上的历史进步了……大概？  
只是辛苦了Kaito，夹在中间，莫名其妙遭受着诡异的夹板气。  
不过平日里调戏调戏还是很开心的，比如悄悄地在桌下握住他的手，看他拼命挣不开心里急死，又怕被发现而表面装相的模样，心里偷着笑。再比如晚上站在他宿舍楼下，等他溜出来一起去操场或者河滨甜蜜蜜，当然趁没人的时候趁机做重点的事，诸如抓到小花园里上下其手。

神威当然没敢将自己跟Kaito才建立的亲密关系讲出去。毕竟标记事件后元气大伤的自己还不想跟同样大病初愈的勇马撕13——现在估计即使开打，彼此也只有互相扯掉对方呆毛的能耐。

“不急着摊牌也可以，勇马酱最近好像总有疑似Alpha的东西跟踪他，忙着处理呢，没空管你我。”下课人散光后Kaito整理着讲台旁的资料，安慰。

神威坐在第一排课桌上，叼着牛奶盒吸管不假思索回：

“当然，因为他最近弱弱的顺眼多了嘛，还像以前那样，绝对找不到对象。”

Kaito扬扬眉：“喔。”

神威来了劲，思路豁然开朗，唰地跳下桌，将吸管拿下来捏在手里比比划划指点江山：

“对了，上次厕所里踹得我还挺疼的，这么凶是不对的。要不是看他晕血，我才不想扶他……话说他每天照镜子会被自己头发吓晕吗？以及作为一个O，对A那么冷淡，天天粘着你，取向真没问题吗？！”

一口气抖完新债旧帐果然神清气爽。看向Kaito寻求认同时，才发现后者看自己的眼神……如同看智障。

“勇马酱不晕血，也不是同性恋。”过了半天，Kaito才拿起书包慢慢走出教室。

神威心里大呼完了又把小可爱说生气了，忙抓了包追上去赔礼道歉加打听他俩八卦（后者是重点）。

“如果一定要说有异于常人的地方，大概就是小时候长相太美，一眼就能被认出是Omega，有差不点被Alpha袭击的经历。”路上，Kaito耐不住神威缠，终于无可奈何，神色爱怜地讲了开。

现在也是小美人，可惜性格不可爱。还是你这种小可爱是我的菜。

神威第一反应，当然鉴于说出来会死，自觉憋回去了。

“所以那天他不是晕血，是因为骸音说了什么……长得漂亮就一定是O，为什么活该被猥亵之类的话？”

Kaito轻点了一下头：“嗯，他经历跟骸音很像，但他好一点，那天我恰巧路过，那Alpha就没能得手。”

“等等你那么强？！你那时才多大啊！”

“不是……”Kaito突然神色局促，吞吞吐吐：“我也害怕，刚好看到远处有个路人经过，朝他喊了一声PAPA快过来你们安全局找的人在这……之类的话，Alpha听了就跑了。为了装得像，我还管那路人多叫了两声PAPA……”

神威噗哧一下笑得前仰后合：“哇塞小可爱你果然太可爱！对对对不起是超机智！现在你长大了，遇事也别麻烦你风雅爸他老人家了，叫一声老公我马上就到……啊我错了我错了！”

Kaito狠狠推搡了下他：“少在那自大，现在你未必打得过他，他拿起真武士刀的样子……很厉害。”

“喔？所以故事是这样的：小美人在你英雄救美后爱上了你，去学剑术发誓要保护你，可惜你也是Omega你们不能在一起……”

“拜拜。”

“别别别别走啊！我开玩笑的，以及还没到宿舍哪！”

“体育馆。你到了。你中午说的晚上跟他们打球你忘了？”Kaito鄙视地斜了他一眼转身往回走了。

喔的确。心里小可爱装太多了其他都装不下了……

“等等，最后问一句话，”神威这次总算认真了下来：“你家人真有在安全局的吗？”

Kaito站住，回头苦笑了下：“没，他们都是普通人。我那只是小孩子的胡话罢了。”

“那……为何那么说？”

“大概……特工片看多了，觉得安全局可靠强大，一定会保护我们吧。”

神威呆呆的，想了半天都不知回什么好，直到被球友捉住方才回神，一看Kaito已经不知何时走远了。

接下来的场上，说实话神威对自己的发挥很不满意，无论如何也无法集中精力，总觉得有什么梗在心头。那种心情，如果一定要说的话……是继药物失效发情的那晚后，早已暗暗萌生并愈加坚定的（反动）信念：利益冲突面前，宁教我负组织，不教组织负小可爱。

可……除此之外呢？

走神之间球传来，闪去接时，只觉脚后被人踢了一下，就重重一摔。

一个小时后，医院。

“没人踢你，剧烈运动时跟腱断裂就是这感觉。等着手术吧，一两个月后再下床。下次不要忘戴护具。”Kaito面无表情坐在床边抱着pad现查现科普。

“一两个月！”病床上神威抓着头发一副生不如死。

“别担心，医药费我付。”

神威不嚎了，笑起来伸爪子摸摸Kaito头：“这个是最不需要担心的。”

毕竟这点小钱，只需要一个拥有性感大腿的名为组织的壕……

\- 老大，工伤，脚筋断了。

\- 给你报销，限你三个月好。

\- 感激不尽！以及可否暂时休个假？

\- 你Omega怀孕了吗？

\- ……对不起老大我错了。

意外伤残的日子可谓又幸福又焦虑。得到了老师同学关心的同时也得到了Kaito的整日陪伴，虽然只能看不能吃，但能够避开某个常年捆绑销售的红毛还是很暗爽的——山叶勇马只在神威刚入院时（象征性地）探望了一下，扔了本作业就离开了。

白天Kaito去上课闲极无聊的时候，神威会和临床的Alpha同类Piko聊聊天，或者架拐在走廊里游荡。偶尔能听到一些怀孕的Beta和Omega交谈，听说好像政策又放宽了，非A和O结合产下的健康孩子若不想抚养，也可交送一个给国家并拿到一笔钱。一些贫困家庭的夫妻因此自愿生育，只盼得一条件达标的子女，多少也能换得一笔来维持生计。

神威心里掂了掂那个数目，跟自己和Kaito的后代（如果交得出）比，只是一个零头。

不仅感慨人命并不是无价的，而且价还分高下。

但无论是为钱还是为国，这样捐送了亲生骨肉的当事者内心都是同样的肉长的，神威从未问过，也不敢去打听他们的心情。甚至这话题本身都尚未跟Kaito提起。拖了这么久的原因大概是……与这个Omega产生感情后，当初接近他的动机，由单纯的使命任务，变成越来越沉重的原罪。

近来怎么全是无端的负面情绪。神威心烦，栽回床上随手摸出一张《和平日报》看。

“所谓的平等并不是逃避或消除差异，而是正确对待差异，承认人生而有异，接受人与人在生物上、社会上和个体上的不同。所以反对性别歧视，本质上并不是为了单方面帮助受歧视方争取所谓的'平等'，而是尽可能实现所有性别从各自遭受的偏见和刻板印象中解放。当然在目前连生育秩序都要靠法律构建的社会语境下，这样的平等显然在某种程度上阻碍了当下的发展需求。”

天，看完更烦了。现在报上怎么尽是这种故作深刻实则不知所云的文章。给你一种与世界分享知识、经验和见解的高端错觉，然而合上纸张现实还是没什么两样。

下移报纸，就露出对床Piko那张怨念的脸。

“我转服装设计专业的事又黄了。”

“哈？去那里干嘛，钓小O吗？”

“这个专业很O吗！你在变相地说我的爱好很O吗！”

“难道不吗！”

“你的爱好就不O吗，天天喝牛奶扎头发，还喜欢可爱的东西！”

“我凭什么不能喜欢可爱的东西——”搜罗半天没词回噎Piko，怒抓了和平日报扔过去：“给，你喜欢的不可爱的东西！”

啪唧。

厚厚一沓报纸正中才进门的Kaito的脸然后划了个优雅的抛物线掉落。

神威道歉道得差不点六月飞雪哭倒城墙，Kaito才捡起报纸，淡淡瞥了一眼随手放一边。

掐架胜利的Piko心情大好地拽过去翻看：“咦这作者还真叫'不可爱'。”

Kaito这次是带来新的复习题和课堂笔记，强迫神威翻出勇马几天前扔下的早就压箱底的练习题，打开竟是试卷一样的东西。

据Kaito悄悄解释，这科目期末漏了题，试卷复印本班上的同学几乎人手一份，只有神威因住院没有，所以勇马说既然泄题就得人人平等，才特意来带一份给他。

神威跟Kaito直吐槽勇马作为班长居然亲自犯规为民谋福，而且对自己这种刁民一反常态不计前嫌这么厚道，画风变得简直比他跑步的速度更猛。

虽然嘴上永远不会说，这次作为学生的任务真的不是考试分数，但心里还是有点小小的感动。

=====

\- 00213，期末了，有还没追到的同事向你讨教，怎么表白Omega才会答应。

\- 报告老大，我……能称得上表白的话只有一句“本王只想艹小可爱喔”……

\- Got it，我群发一下。

\- 等等别！这是负面教材，负面教材啊！！！


	5. 红颜

拆了石膏住回到宿舍已是期末考试后的假期。寝室楼里基本空了，自己的同学室友甚至勇马都回去了。这种人去楼空，到处空荡荡的感觉……太棒了啊！终于可以跟Kaito关门二人世界了！神威基本是贴着Kaito进他宿舍，关门围巾一扯往对面勇马空床上一扔，就把人扑倒了。

“这么久没见，想不想我？”

“明明天天见……唔！”还没认真挑完对方话里的Bug的Kaito就被略带急切的热吻狠狠堵住了嘴巴。接着牙齿被抵住，有柔滑的舌在前齿处试探徘徊。自交往以来已经自愿或非自愿接吻过无数次的Kaito见已无从逃，便顺从地张开嘴努力保持不咬，早早交让主动权，允许对方舌在口腔内部为所欲为一番直到满足退出。

神威每次都被他这不会反应时自我保护的浆糊招儿弄得快要笑场，不过今天不打算让小可爱蒙混过关，还有一些重要的事情要做呢。

稍微吸吮了一下后撑起身，神威一脸严肃认真：

“停药让你怀孕好不好？”

Kaito的惊恐表情不亚于大半夜听到了鬼故事。

神威继续装作认真思考的样子：“既然都交往了，未来的人生和生人的大事迟早都要考虑的，不如在毕业前搞定了，也省去一个麻烦。”说完深沉地看一眼身下基本停转了的Kaito。

“那个……生了总得养吧？”

半天才小心翼翼地冒出来一句这个。

神威早想好了回复的话：

“如果说有国家呢？”

完蛋真有些话是一出口就立刻地位反转的，刚才是游刃有余地调戏Kaito，现在自己等他回应时，怎么比什么都紧张。

“国家已经开始逼你了？”

“啊？”

神威猛然听到这句话时差不点冷汗浸身，以为身份暴露。

“那你还会有什么动机，看你既不爱财也不爱国，不会主动考虑这个。”

啊还好他没怀疑……不过等等，我爱国啊，爱得深沉伟大，爱得直想拉着你为国捐献生命啊！……小生命，确切地说。

“我一直以为，人类是不断进步的。”Kaito温柔地冲神威笑笑，示意神威拉他起身：“但现在看来，果然社会的进步有时是以一部分历史的退步为代价的。有时是为了积累资本牺牲一群种族，有时是为了发展生产力牺牲一些阶层，而我们这代人，要轮到献生育权，下代人就直接献身了吗？”

等等这货只是被砸了一下，就突然感染了和平日报综合症吗！那上面三教九流什么都有，可别让你可爱的小脑袋受了奇怪的荼毒啊……

“不说了，下次专门写点东西去说。你还打算在毕业前搞出一个大麻烦吗？”

“不打算了！一点也不打算了！以及你怎么知道我怕麻烦……”

“你从亲完我开始说话就前后矛盾，想必也是被迫去考虑这些麻烦事。”

天哪这人！看上去呆萌呆萌的，实则是个挑漏洞狂魔！外加洗脑专家，最后总有办法让你听他的！可恶都被他的外表骗了……

小可爱果然——超级无敌可怕！

当然这情绪没几秒，就被Kaito做出的更可怕的事——主动拥抱打断了。看来住院期间他也饱尝思念，便索性不去想其它，把他压回到床上尽情拥吻，慢慢演变到动情地爱抚他的全身，再到温柔地褪掉周身衣物揉弄敏感处。在本是半公开的寝室空间里，狭小的单人床铺上做着私密的事情。不敢想标记什么的，甚至安静得都不敢发声，但仅仅是互相碰触寻求简单的满足，心里的快乐已经汹涌满溢。

寒假结束，转眼就是返校日了。神威在得知Kaito到达的当天一大早就跑到人家寝室，看看可否献点殷勤帮忙搬点东西。

门没锁，推开发现小可爱果然回来了，可总觉得哪里有点不对劲呢，目光扫视房间时，神威突然察觉了。

——勇马那半边怎么都空了？

“他人呢？”指着床板，问。

Kaito反应似乎慢半拍，晃悠悠从行李堆中直起身，直愣愣地看了神威半晌，开口：

“转学了。”

“真的假的。”神威皱眉。

“真的。我问过学校了，他主动申请的。”

神威两步走过去拉了木呆呆的Kaito手腕，轻声追问：“为什么？”

“……他就说，是想了好久的决定，但具体转到哪里又不跟我说，我怕打扰他也不敢多问……”

“这人……”神威跺脚叹一口气。

这个一直做Kaito贴身跟班，万年跟自己合不到一块，已被自己默默腹诽无数次，在心里划为约Kaito的最大阻碍的存在，如今真的从眼前消失，反而莫名地有点不习惯。 

如果他不那么粘Kaito，其实也没什么讨厌之处，平心而论还是个漂亮、强大、努力的Omega，表面冷淡实则蛮重情义。

就是做事有点太任性啊，把你的发小前辈说扔就扔了，现在这人魂掉了一半，留半个人给我，让我怎么收拾啊……手指插入Kaito的后发，望向窗外在寒冷的阳光下刺眼绽放的艳红山茶花，神威眯起痛得要流泪的眼睛：

“你的红颜知己……终归是祸水吗？”

过了好久，手掌中的后脑方才缓缓摇了摇，短碎的发尾带来丝丝细小的针扎触感：

“祸水什么的我不怕，我只担心……红颜薄命啊。”

开学后一切平平淡淡，神威和Kaito两个白天一起听课晚上睡在一床，作息规律，饮食健康。因为某个人的退场，寝室关了门便是隔离了外界的安乐乡，只要想，就可以尽情做爱到天亮——对不起，最后一句只是脑补。神威在现实中连一句“来做爱做的事吗”最近都不敢跟Kaito提出，因为即使傻子都看得出，这人状态不佳。具体表现为对Ice失去兴趣，对撩闲反应迟钝，失魂落魄，魂不守舍，有时还蹲在阳台上长久发呆。

======

\- 老大，大事不好了，我可能会为此怀疑并失去人心和人生！

\- 给我好好把两个字合在一起直接说性。怎么了？

\- 你们给我的Omega……好像是弯的！这是mission impossible！我该如何是好！请组织给我解决方案，至少提供建议，指点迷津，明确方向，让我朝那个方向有的放矢去努力！

\- 掰直。

\- ……是。


	6. 离合

午后一场雷阵雨歇，到处都是青草泥土的味道。神威路过宿舍楼前，见几日前凭窗望见的树被雨洗礼，落英遍地，在泥土的映衬下一片鲜红，触目惊心。

还真是……红颜薄命呢。神威心里突然无端浮起Kaito那句。

但我又能奈你何。山茶花这种东西，明知终归会跌落陷入泥淖，却也像毫不顾忌一般，在骄傲地高踞枝头时，恣肆怒放得倾城绝色。

前几日曾问过Kaito，既然勇马人没失联，不如找出来，谈一下。但后者回答说，让他去吧，早就察觉到他不喜欢这个专业，怀疑只是为了陪自己才来。现在看到有了神威，终于可以放手，做点自己真正喜欢的事了。

神威答应了，内心感慨万千。

这个人，为了年幼时代的一次援手，便不计代价地去报恩，直到看到取代自己的人，才安心并不加打扰地转身。这样的品质和气度，虽纯粹洁净得让人不忍玷污，但也未免太难察觉，就连自己一开始得知也只有误解，甚至说出红颜祸水的妄言。

神威打住思绪，挽起袖子，想过去将泥泞中满地的零落收拾一下，但那片自顾自的红，若想接近必会先踩踏，愁无从下脚之时，一个声音响起：

“怎么，想你的小美人了？”

神威抬头，板下脸来：

“骸音！你来这里干什么。”

桔红头发的女孩总算没有奇装异服，像个正常学生样了，只是玩着头发，脸上仍然一副令人不爽的调笑：

“Alpha之间的竞争果然好可怕呢，一不留神就输个色即是空。”

神威握紧手：

“你这话什么意思。”

骸音惊讶地睁大眼睛：

“什么，别告诉我你至死都不知怎么死的！他跟别的Alpha跑了啊，前几天一起来搬东西的，我都看见了！”

神威仿佛一桶冷水浇彻头顶：

“你怎么知道……那是Alpha？”

“他跟你一样，戴个Awatch，没事就拿出来瞎摆弄啊，你们Alpha是不是就喜欢玩电子产品？很炫酷吗？！”

是同事……不好了，他得手了。

神威无暇跟她嘴仗，慌忙接近一步急切追问：

“你注意那个人的样子了吗？知道他们去哪了吗？！”

骸音防备地退后一步，满脸不耐烦地要走了：

“谁会注意你们Alpha啊，怎么，你要去上演八点档三角恋狗血夺人吗！”

“不是！但拜托，我必须——”突然想到了什么，神威忙转话锋：“——帮助Kaito找到他。”

骸音站下，表情变了，狐疑中带着费解：

“是Kaito要找他？真假。”

神威心里祈祷。小可爱抱歉，擅自利用了你的人情，但看在这份上……

“好吧看在Kaito的份上，告诉你，我听见小美人上车时说了个去X大。”

说完转身离开了。

神威心里一阵激动，谢谢，太有用了，现在就去查——慢着，X大？这不是自己毕业的仅收Alpha的军校吗？

火速给Kaito发了个信息让他帮自己请假，神威一刻不等跳上车就赶往母校。

车上越想越焦虑，一个Omega跟着Alpha特工走掉，还不知出于什么目的，被带到了一个满是Alpha的学校，怎么想都是凶多吉少。可恶自己怎么这时才得到情报……

宁教我负组织，不叫组织负……原来自己隐隐的担心原来是这个。以己之力和信心，可以做到保护自己的Omega，但其他无数无数名单上的Omega呢？

越想越感无力绝望，半天才强打起精神告诉自己先处理好眼前的。这个同事——怎么才能取得他的信息。老大按局中规定绝对不会透露，就连“笺君”这名字肯定也是捏造，就像自己在局里叫“00213”一样。

说到这里，神威只想将那个把自己原本正常的假名打进电脑里时不幸电脑卡机，就索性直接把Error code的00213打到自己tag上的录入员找出来狠狠讲讲人生道理。

手机响，是老大的群发消息。

\- 诸位同事，今天是笺君的经验分享：花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。

！！！折你大头鬼！

神威咬牙切齿恨不得摔手机。刚要发作，赫然看到前几条老大发的那个：“00213告白词：本王只想艹小可爱”的记录，便瞬间泄了气，心想在别的同事眼里谁是优雅谁是213估计早就高下立判。

毕竟这年头，不怕流氓没人耍，就怕流氓有文化。

跑到自己学校门口，果然依然戒备森严。有两个路人经过，好奇驻足拍了个照都被保安客气地请去喝茶顺便强迫自愿删照片。

虽然跑了过来，但学校这么大，有成百上千Alpha，连勇马在哪个系住那个室，都一无所知……虽说急切，可是不是有点太莽撞了。

此时应该是下课时间，学生们三三两两涌出大门，分散到各处。躲在远远的转角盯了进进出出的人流许久，连出现一个酒红或淡粉头发的人都会紧张得提起心脏，但始终……没有发现纯红发的。

学生几乎散光。神威有点失望地直直腰，考虑着要不要在哪里装个摄像头盯上个十天半月。四处环视寻觅最佳位置时，一个矮矮的可疑的身影撞进视野。

神威皱起眉头。

Kaito还在四处张望时猛地被一个爪子捞了去树丛，刚想尖叫就被捂住了嘴。回头对上了神威复杂无奈的脸，差不点把好不容易憋回去的尖叫又吐出来。

“笨蛋，你逃课来这里干什么？！”

“你、你又逃课来这里做什么？”

“找你相好啊！”

“找勇马酱啊！”

“你一个O跑来这种A校很危险你造吗！”

“你拖着这么一根长头发很显眼你造吗！”

街角巷子里，两人大眼瞪小眼，互相用眼神来回电光石火交锋了半天，终于神威抓着Kaito围巾把他拖走，受到启发跑到街上搞得两顶假发，寻个无人的地方手脚笨拙地胡乱套上，返回学校宿舍区时已经天黑了。

“你怎么知道这里有个地方可以翻！”Kaito站在墙头，身手让神威拉他下来。

废话我在这里呆了四年经常跟基友半夜溜出去打游戏。

话到嘴边一个急刹车，好险，说出去身份就全曝光了本期节目可以玩完了。

“等等，有人，别出声！”Kaito刚落下来就被神威拉过，顺势一扑滚到花园一角茂密的灌木丛中。

但还是响动太大被发现。夜巡的保安驻足了一下，便提着灯走来，踏进园子扒开灌木丛，见是一对纠缠热吻的情侣，厌恶地伸脚踢了踢：

“两个A搞什么同性恋，恶心死了，真TM的。”

等保安骂骂咧咧地走开，两个死同性恋瞬间分开爬了起来，扒在树后研究路线。

“我知道他在那边那幢楼。”Kaito在神威耳边低声说。

神威意外：“你怎么知道？”

“他刚入校时跟我Skipe视频了一次，我截了图根据身后的景物推测的，楼层和房间号都大致知道了。通过寝室样子猜的学校。”

“哇塞小可爱你好可怕……也好厉害！”

“嘛，没你不还是连大门都进不来。”

真会说话。神威含笑亲了亲他额头，接着拉他起来：“跟我走。”

很快溜进了Kaito说的宿舍楼。

一路无人，顺利到达楼梯口，刚要爬时恰逢一波人下来，神威连忙拉着Kaito躲到了楼梯下面拐角的公共浴室。

浴室很大，分好几个隔间。此时已过晚上十点，已锁门，到处都黑洞洞的，只有潮湿的地面在高高的气窗透过来的月色中反着寒冷的光。

等等，自己的学校的确十点浴室锁门不假，但……锁门了刚才怎么一推就进来了！

神威觉得蹊跷，发呆之间不慎碰了浴室门，两扇重门咣当一下在身后关上，Kaito忙去拉，没打开。

心像突然被一只手攫紧起来，心虚转向Kaito，后者倒还沉着，朝浴室尽头遮挡墙后的灯光努努嘴，用口型示意：

“这里有人。”

神威感觉一阵腿软，忙用自创手语比划着：“什么人都好，只要不是鬼就行。”

刚比划完就听到那里传来响动，二人迅速闪到最近的隔间。

的确有人，只是一个。神威屏住呼吸，全神谛听着。这人似乎也发现了有闯入者，脚步轻柔，几近无声地慢慢接近，似乎一个一个地在检查隔间。

越来越近。

神威无声地将Kaito拉倒自己身后，自己侧身贴墙站好，微微欠身，摆出随时进攻的姿势。

马上就来了。

Kaito没想到神威竟是先冲出去的。还没反应过来，人就敏捷地抽身迎出了。说好的怕鬼呢？

外面一声不大的闷响。

探了个头出去，幽暗的光线中，隐约看到是个黑发白衣的人，刚被神威出其不意狠狠踢了一脚，有点懵，在两米开外的地上慢慢试图起来。

神威过去，用脚踩住他左手，哑着嗓子：“大半夜的躲在这里干什么。”

对方没回答，而是右手悉悉簌簌——摸出刚掉在一边的武士刀向面前的脚砍来。

神威迅速撤脚躲避，刚一离开白衣人就腾身跃起来，挥刀步步紧逼。神威手无寸铁，只得连连飞速躲闪，伺机找漏洞还手几下。

搏斗安静无声，但局面还是愈发不利。Kaito猛然想起，神威脚受过伤，还没有恢复完全。

下一秒，已经被白衣人逼到墙角，拿刀指着喉咙了。

不行——Kaito基本没想，就向着背对自己的白衣扑上去，狠狠抱住勒住脖子。

“小可爱！”神威不顾一切喊出来。

这是不要命啊——

不料对手听见，竟放下了刀，疑惑着开口：“小可爱？”

Kaito听到那声音，也犹犹豫豫地放了手：“……勇马酱？”

神威惊讶万分，不过紧张的神经缓了下来，伸手打开灯看清对面的脸：

“原来是小美人……啊，的孪生弟弟？！”

怎么是黑头发的！还变短了！

“我就是本人。你们来这里干嘛，玩cosplay？”勇马皱起眉，看看二人假发，露出个“难看死了”的鄙夷神情。

啊好了配这表情现在像你多了……

“这话是我要问你的。”神威顺手摘了假发，走过去拎拎勇马发顶：“咦你这是真的？”

“别碰我。”勇马皱眉闪开：“你们大半夜的闯浴室玩，我还以为是个偷看人洗澡的变态。”

“还不是来找你，你怎么自己洗，还带刀啊。”Kaito开心地笑着也拿掉假发，帮勇马整理整理白浴衣。

“这里都是Alpha，你想让他跟谁一起洗？”神威瞬间明白了原委，笑着佯训Kaito，眼睛却直瞟另一位的反应。

没等勇马回揍，浴室门吱啦一下从外面打开，一个人影大步进来，伴随一阵音乐，听上去有点像……叫什么来着，钝色空に花吹雪？

神威警觉地把Kaito拉来自己身边。什么情况，出场自带BGM？！

来者从衣服里掏出铃声响好久了的手机接起，应了句“找到人了”后挂断，抬头看向神威等人。

神威认出了那张脸。去年自己进局时参加招考的一员，后来在所有被录取者中成绩第一，标准的新人精英一枚。

此刻那张脸先转向神威，伸出一只手低声：“工号xxxxx，同行不必出手。”

神威没动，警惕地开口：“笺君？”

对方笑笑没否认，毫不介意地收回受到冷遇的手，转而向勇马挥挥：

“没事吧？”

勇马直勾勾盯着两人的一举一动：“你们认识？”

“我不仅认识这位小可爱Alpha，还认识——”手指平移，指向Kaito后停住：“这位小可爱Omega。”

Kaito伸手指着自己鼻子要笑喷：“我？开什么玩笑。”

“你在和平日报上可一点也不可爱。我掐不赢你也不想跟你掐了，看到组织把你分配给我，想都没想就直接换人了。我真睿智。”

神威见状，先不管其他，急切上去阻止这要真相脱口的Alpha：“你要干什么，砸我场子吗！别忘了这边还有你的勇马——”

“喔对了，说到这个，”名为笺君的Alpha笑吟吟地看了神威一眼，走向勇马拉起他的左手，露出纤细手腕上的伪装成Awatch的通讯工具：“不来认识一下你的准同事吗？我们局未来的第一位特工Omega。”

神威惊讶的表情简直像是突然听到了Alpha会怀孕。

“什么时候……”

“这学期初特别录取的，我是引荐人。”

Alpha满意地看着目瞪口呆的神威和Kaito：“上面都批了。但是由于太年轻，先转到这里培养四年。本来上学期就可以来了，但他不放心蓝毛小可爱。”

神威心头一阵喜悦。

你毕竟……不是山茶花啊，不会轻易陨落的呢。激动地想冲上去说欢迎入队又瞬间冒出更多疑问。

对方似乎看出，继续好整以暇地答疑解惑：

“身体和心理素质测评结果都是一等优，是块料。就是性别和长相是劣势，特工不需要这种漂亮得让人一见难忘的脸。所以我建议他剪短染掉头发，出任务时化妆一下，以及……”意味深长地看向神威：“……接受一个永久标记。”

“你标记了他！”神威闻言怒不可遏，面前的Alpha嘴脸瞬间显得无比下流，有如禽兽。

“激动什么。”禽兽反而淡淡的：“我是为他好。为了申请让他免除生育任务，我跑了多少趟你知道吗？！反正我的担子现在完美撂了，别忘了你还没完呢，得抓紧让你Omega毕业前生一个交给组织呢。”

神威这才想到Kaito一直在旁边听。心想糟了猛然回头看向他时，见对方看样子已经七七八八都听懂了，此刻他一言不发，只是静静望着自己，眼神不再温和可爱充满柔情，只剩陌生、失望、痛苦和悲哀。

神威咬住嘴唇，猛转身怒视了告密者一秒，随后大步走向他，胡乱扯下自己手腕的通讯工具往他手里重重一摔：

“You know what？我辞职了！这种不把人当人的混账政府，谁爱进谁进，我的Omega不会为它生，我也不会再卖一分力！”回身一把拉住Kaito的手：“走。”

没有回学校，而是跳上计程车直接拉人到了自己家。当门在身后关上，黑暗中终于感觉稍微得到了安全，便再也忍不住，咬着牙让眼泪崩溃而下。晕眩中感觉Kaito的手指轻轻碰触了自己脸颊，便像抓救命稻草一样死抓住那只手，放到唇边用力地拼命吻着，一遍一遍，像是迷茫恐惧的众生在救世主面前亲吻热土，渴求从混沌的苦难中得到救赎一样。


	7. 人心和人生（纯H）

Kaito第二天清晨是被一连串的手机短信提示音吵醒的。昨天的疲惫还没有消，世界也没有因为什么而变，阳光照样透过窗帘照进陌生的房间，如果说有什么不一样的是……房间主人哪去了？！

摸出手机，一堆来自神威的信息。

“我没丢，在阳台蹲着呢。”

“不过千万别来找我。”

“起来帮忙去买点药好吗，Alpha抑制剂。”

“啊，如果你愿意，不买药买套套也可以，我会很温柔的。”

“对不起上一句是开玩笑！”

“总之别让我看见你，我现在满脑子只想艹你，或者艹一个什么东西。”

扔了手机，阳台上的神威蹲下把自己头发拽成一窝。可恶怎么就忘了这回事！那个Awatch背面装有黑科技阻断类芯片，可以抑制Alpha发情，所以局里的特工才得以飞扬跋扈免去每天吃药之苦。现在那玩意儿一摘，一觉醒来看到Kaito的第一反应，就是好想扒光了压在身下狠狠来一发——而现在，别说Kaito了，看到个随便什么洞状物都想去试试看，等等说不定那个水管可以……对不起我在想什么！

一抬头在窗前看到Kaito那张脸时，神威直接见鬼一样一下坐地上。

Kaito慢慢拉开阳台门，好奇而新鲜地地看着浑身冒汗的神威，眼睛雪亮雪亮的，像是在看吃的一样，仿佛那是一只特大号的、缓缓融化流水的棒冰。

不好，这货上次什么时候吃的药？！

神威精神有点虚脱，但周身发热，太阳穴突突地跳，血管被刺激得像要爆开了一样。糟糕，这回都停药了，看这光景，如果都放弃治疗，八成会闹出人命——小可爱会被标记，会怀孕，然后会生一只小小可爱……不行不行不行想太多了啊啊啊快停下来！

脑内直达天际的妄想被Kaito致命动作打断。后者爬出阳台，将宽松的睡裤踢掉，光着腿站起来，一只脚踩到瘫坐的神威胸口，盯着他慢慢地、一点一点地解自己的衬衫扣子——因为不是自己的衬衫，所以有点大，解起来略显困难。神威火烧火燎的视线热辣地落到了他慢慢暴露的锁骨，然后一路舔舐向下，在下摆遮掩的股间停留了一会儿，不舍地移开，掠过修长的小腿和脚踝，直到脚尖。

“我听说，有一失必有一得。”Kaito面颊微熏，双目含情地盯着神威，似笑非笑地幽幽开口：“昨天你刚刚丢了工作，来猜猜，今天你会为此得到什么？”

Damn it，刚才还在想怎么独自度过发情期，这Omega居然来直接诱惑自己。

再加上，作为一介Alpha，居然被Omega调戏了。这种迷之尊严的丧失，必须通过调戏回来来弥补。

抓住胸口上那只脚，将它送到唇边亲吻起来顺便若有若无地细细挠痒：

“嗯？猜不到。提醒我一下？”

“答对有奖励吗？”Kaito被弄痒，漾起浅笑。

“那答错也得有惩罚哦。”

“你想……”Kaito收回脚，改为俯身靠近神威的耳朵，用小得只能两个人听见的声音悄悄说。

神威抿起嘴笑，撑身起来，一把抓住人拖回室内，扔在沙发上故作严厉哑着嗓子：

“错了哦，少个字。”接着压上去，也学Kaito的样子贴近他耳朵：“是艹哭你喔。”

Kaito咯咯笑，然后正经了一点：“那就看你能不能做到了。”

正合我意，Challenge accepted。

狭小的沙发上，蓝发Omega蜷在一角，一条腿搭在沙发靠背，一条腿架在面前的人的肩膀。而他的Alpha一手抓着他的大腿细细吸吮着内侧留下红痕，另一手两指深深埋进他的体内，带点技巧地反复顶弄着。

他们刚刚发泄过一次，所以现在才对彼此这么有耐心——五分钟前的饿狼神威在对方才废完话之际就扯掉了自己下身衣物将他的手压在上面，而五分钟前的困兽Kaito毫不排斥地抓握起来，顺便将自己的腿抬起来让他也一起扯下那仅剩的一条内裤。

“Gakupo，嗯、好痛……”此刻，他的Omega再次被撩拨得眉头微颦，满面绯红：“……快。”

等等是“好痛快”吗！说话这么断句真的可以吗！

“……快、停……呜呜……”

我的小祖宗，所以还是“好痛”和“快停”？！

神威真的停了。发情期Alpha特别的支配和控制欲告诉他，他必须调教调教自己这瞎指挥的Omega。

他直起身，甚至收回手，等着Kaito来认错。

而对发情的Omega来说，刚才通过抚摸前面而获得的高潮，仅仅是一点开胃酒。而真正喜欢的则是从后面被像刚才那样，被开发，被制服，被结结实实填到满足。

Kaito艰难地用上臂撑起身，迷惑不解地看着神威：“怎么……停了？”

后者抱着手臂挑挑眉：“好像是，你叫我停的？”

Kaito似乎发现被故意戏弄了，满脸通红：“继续。”

而对方仍不动分毫：“你那是求人的样子么？想继续可以，但要放乖一点，背朝我趴下。”

Kaito瞪着被欺负得眼眶通红的眼睛看了恶趣味的Alpha一会儿，然后垂下眼帘，若有若无地蹭着他爬起来，下了沙发，光着腿慢慢地往卧室走，边走还边回头。

神威直勾勾丝盯着那裸体，注意到随着身体主人这样的动作，有一点液体不知不觉地从腿间淌出了。

该死的，这货简直在身上写着“看你能坚持多久”。

Kaito才走到床边就被一下推着跪趴上去了，接着屁股上就不轻不重挨了一下：

“语文教学。第一课，尊重你的Alpha，发情期听他的话。”

Kaito扭头：“你这不是语文教学。”

“这时候不准挑漏洞，Omega。”手落，又来了一下：“第二课，从现在起到发情结束，'不要'意思是'要'，'要'的意思也是'要'。”

“真的？验证一下。”Kaito趴在床上暧昧地笑着：“你先不要打我。”

马上如愿以偿，后面又得到了一记漂亮的恰到好处的巴掌，附加继续授课：

“第三课，现在就开始的话，你会被标记，可能会怀上，要继续吗？”

Kaito笑出声：“所以无论我回答不要还是要，结果都是一样吗？”停顿了一下：“有那种事后用的药吧。这样虽被标记但不会怀孕。”

神威意外，把他转过来正脸面对自己：“居然是正解。你从哪知道的这些？”

“去阳台捡你前给勇马酱打了个电话，找他科了普。然后我才敢放心大胆跟你浪。”

“算你狠啊，你很可怕耶你知道吗？”

Kaito迷人地笑着学舌：“你很啰嗦耶你知道吗？”

下一秒便没空贫嘴了，像作为顶嘴的惩罚一样，Alpha将他的腿抬起，将手指推入潮湿暖热之处稍作试探，接着略带粗暴地粗糙进退揉弄几下就抽离，爬到腰际牢牢卡住，同时另外一个坚硬的物体就绪。

Kaito被进入时差不点哭。是太过强烈的痛感和快感交织的快乐的哭。因为被抓着腰从而想逃也无从逃，被迫以敞开欢迎的姿势接受一次又一次略带残暴的摩擦捣弄整个抽出又整个进占。他没体验过Alpha的发情期，可能真的低估了发情期Alpha的淫欲，也低估了Omega的承欢能力——此刻，最初几下的疼痛已经过去，他的身体仿佛是空虚的幽谷渴求阳光雨露一样，叫热烈地纠缠拥抱来自对方的开拓。

“别乱动，腿缠到我腰上来。”简洁明确的指示。

Kaito听从，将敞开的腿稍微并拢后，挤压的感觉更加强烈，以至于在对方随后的一个插刺下，没控制住从而极度忘情地呻吟出来。

天哪这声音……还是自己吗？

“放开叫，不准停。”上方传来第二个命令，依旧短促有力，不容违抗。

还有什么能敌得过来自他的Alpha此刻的军令呢，他的意志就是我的命令，非常乐意接受，绝对服从。

几个凶狠的深插后，神威将Kaito翻了个身让他侧躺，粗鲁地一手抓住他胸前一手抓住他下体的前面，把他拗成挺胸并向后抬起腰臀的刁钻姿势，加大力道再次强硬顶了进去。

Kaito被突如其来的角度带来的激痛和快感逼得几乎瘫在床上，只能无助地以手挡脸，咬紧了牙艰难地忍受着猛烈无情的律动。体内一波接一波奇异的激颤，配合前端的蹂躏构成双重的快感，残忍地袭来，直到要将他搞疯。滚烫的眼泪也不知何时激涌而出。

“手拿开，我要看你被我艹哭的样子。”

这个命令执行起来有点困难，之前完全没想到自己真的会被艹哭。但即使这样，也不可以抵制自己的Alpha，他还是强迫自己顺从地做了。很快感到体内的凶器又带来几阵可怕的疼痛的抽动。

“说，想让我标记你。”那个声音变得低沉沙哑，夹杂喘息。

“快……标记我……”理智终于被压垮崩溃，直接哭着叫了出来。

高潮过后，神威和Kaito都没有动，等着淋漓的汗和紊乱的呼吸稍作平复，才试探着在一团糟的床上分开。

“真奇怪，我刚才恨不得变成你的x玩具。”Kaito揉着眼睛，打量着被自己搞得一片狼藉的床单和同样满身狼狈红痕的自己。

“是我的专属私人性玩具，亲爱的。”神威凑过去亲吻他的额头：“A和O发情时做就会情不自禁产生这种感觉。现在你是我的了，以后也必须这样跟我做，无论你愿不愿意，都来不及了喔。”

“谁说过不了，”Kaito轻松地笑着回吻：“非常喜欢，十分乐意。”

是的呢，从前他讨厌过O和A之间的种种差异，恨过来自其他A的不尊重人格的调戏，甚至讨厌小可爱这个称呼，怀疑过自己在跟这个名为神威的A的关系中是否因为尊严问题而始终无法正确对待。而现在，这一切的疑虑都已打消：那又怎样？就是这个人了，只在他面前，一切所谓由生物性别引起的角色不公都是伪命题。感谢上天，让自己是个Omega而对方是个Alpha，在最好的时刻遇到了彼此，一起度过重重考验后，又一起度过美妙的初次发情期，更美妙的是，今后也会一起度过无数无数个。

那个下午，公寓每一个角落几乎都发挥了强大新的功能——从床上下来后，借洗澡之名推推搡搡去了浴室里，浴缸里心满意足后，去厨房抢冰箱里最后一块派，打着打着又被抱到了餐桌上，终于和平商量好暂时休战点外卖，刚拿起手机又坏心上来顺手拍了个对方裸照，不幸被当事人发现，惩罚性地抢过手机调出震动塞进了刚并拢的腿缝……

到晚间才吃上饭。神威和Kaito均顾不上去餐桌装13格，直接将东西摊在茶几上，然后一人坐一边，说好只管自己吃不去看对方形象。然后才避免几天后网上出现类似“一A一O公寓做X超N小时没吃饭饿死”的奇葩新闻。

“你说，要是没有发情期，我是不是就得憋到毕业也没机会了？”

吃到一半，神威胃刚被满足一点，嘴就迫不及待作死起来。

“没，你的失贞日还是今天。”Kaito头都不抬地笃定吃着。

“喔？”

“你在阳台上遇到我时，闻到什么信息素了么？”

“这么说好像没有……怎么回事？”

“我是清醒着去勾引你的。想让你来一发安慰一下失业人士罢了，结果一次之后完全不够，才发现也被发情的禽兽强行拖进疯狂禽兽城了。”

“什么？！这样很危险你疯了吗！没听过报导A发情期间强奸未发情异性致伤的事情吗？！这次好在转危为安，原谅你。下次不准给我做这种事。”

“下次你也没这福气了，还想再失业一次？”

“不想不想，还有，不知为什么现在我超级开心，超级超级——开心。”

你看，这一切就是这么奇怪。在性发生前，脑子里兜兜转转无数个思路，方向都指向性；而一旦发生了，站在那条道路通向的终点，紧张地揭开谜底之时，发现不是性本身，瞬间又无比激动喜悦，感动到难以自已。

因为那个答案是……你猜。

天黑之后，吃饱喝足两禽兽总算穿上了衣冠，迈着略虚的步子出公寓去买药。祈祷路上不要遇到熟人时，一上街就撞上了迎面而来的Piko。

“哇塞那是Kaito吗，嗨，还记得我吗，你今天看起来超可爱！”

 

“记得喔Piko，谢谢你也超可爱。”

——等等我呢？！没看到旁边这么大一只我吗？！作为曾经的病友都不互相关心一下病情，眼睛只看到Omega真的没问题吗？！

看Piko走远后，神威立刻抓起了Kaito的围巾张牙舞爪挥手跺脚：

“这种情况别那么热情回应啊啊啊他是Alpha！”

“啊？”

“Alpha无端觉得你可爱，一定是你刚发完情Omega信息素有残留啊！现在的你出门我完全不放心！可以一直牵着这个围巾吗？或者……拿个锁链锁住你可以吗？！”

标记联结建立后，虽然大部分都是美好体验，可的确……也会带来点烦恼呢。


	8. 回归

因为神威原本毕业取得的学位就是法学，便直接退学去了律师事务所。

Kaito继续留在学校读书，只不过搬出了宿舍，跟神威住在一起。

在事务所慢慢熟悉业务的期间，神威经历了各种奇奇怪怪又真实存在的官司，真正意识到了人生的百态。也意识到了法律并不是非黑即白，而是像一张网，既有铁一样的准绳，也有更多的漏洞和灰色地带。而作为律师的自己，负责将这些尽可能诠释，坚持用公平公正赢得法官的信服和委托人的满意。

但毕竟拿钱做事，敬法和敬业，有时不能两全。

还好有Kaito，这个几乎战无不胜的掐架党终于不满足于和平日报上嘴炮，直接在各类时事网站上发表开了大大小小的文章。网站上的禁忌更小，这“不可爱”便大倾路海云，利用一些网络媒体记者的无节操属性先把安全局的计划捅出来，又装成才知情的Omega含沙射影骂人不带脏字地在BBS上狠狠嘲了个爽，搞得天下大乱后又很快兴趣转移，茶余饭后论起了其他天下事。有兴致时会听神威说案子，搞点枕边出谋划策。

所以那句话是对的，每一个事业成功顺风顺水的Alpha身后必有一个……可爱可怕的Omega。

有时神威会怀念自己刚结识Kaito和勇马，陪他们读书的日子。虽然平淡无常，但每天很心安。没有混在社会上吃脑细胞饭的激荡和不安全感。不禁感慨职业和职业之间注定有根本性质上的差别。

某天，神威下班和放学的Kaito一路溜溜达达回家，在家楼下看到一个熟悉的人影，似乎已等待多时。

神威站住，等对方抬起头来四目相对：“……老大？”

“别叫我老大，”局里供职多年满脸写满老练的干部爽朗地笑起来：“只是一个部门头头而已，现在部门都解散了，我早内部转岗了……这个先不说，现在方便聊聊不？”

说着指指隔壁的Starparks。

“总之我是来做你工作，试着抓你回去的。”坐在神威和Kaito对面的男人浅啜一口，开门见山：“你不是唯一一个辞职的人，那之后隔三岔五就有人卷O而逃，最多时走的人总计233个。国家不是婚介所，培养你们也不是让你们找到对象就一锤子买卖结束的。但现在计划泄漏了，社会上的反对呼声越来越多，而且参与反对的不仅是Omega，还有Beta和Alpha。组织的压力也越来越大。”顿了顿，又补充：“再加上新招的第一个Omega也被拐得要毁约，造成负面影响不说，上面给你们拨下来的资金都肉包子打了狗。这样浪费资源浪费人才不是笔好帐。所以我今天来问你，那个备受争议的项目现在已取消，你愿不愿意回来。”

神威和Kaito对视了一下。的确是个出乎意料的新闻，回不回来的事确实值得一想，但比那更出乎意料的是，勇马居然也……

神威目光一瞟，瞥见Kaito身后两人推门而入，站在门口用目光寻找，看到这桌后径直走来。竟是——

“小美人？”神威脱口而出。

“小美人？这么恶俗的外号？果然是直A取的。”笺君一脸不忍嘲笑，转向身边的勇马：“勇美人，你坐哪边？”

“你的也好不到哪去好吗！”神威气愤拍桌。

“为了劝他，你特地找了个应援亲友团？”Kaito冷静地问对面的前部门主管。

后者开怀一笑：“呀，小手段被聪明人看穿了呢——山叶君，你来说，是不是愿意留下来在现在的组织。”

“现在的话，倒不会轻易走。”勇马稍稍歪歪头，将逗留在睫毛尖上的一丝恼人的乌发赶走，从身旁直偷瞄他微小动作的Alpha手里接过饮料单。

“勇美人不走我就也不走。”笺君插口。

“没问你。”神威白了他一眼，征询的目光落向Kaito。得到对方肯定的微微颔首后，又转向对面的上级：

“我同意。”

后者舒心地笑起来，起立，挺拔站到尚未入座的两位同事身边，向同时站起的神威正式伸出一只手：

“欢迎归队。”

 

\- 全文完 -


End file.
